Chapter Three, Hate, Fate, and Surprise
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: go read my other stories and you'll know what this is about. First of the last! WARNING: if you don't like cussing/innuendo, DON'T READ! it's rated T for a reason. THE SERIES IS NOW OVER! READ IT ALL! :
1. Chapter 1, Hatred

So…I'm back!!!! For real this time! Here is the beginning of the last installment in my ultra-awesome (^.^) Sisters' Grimm series. I hope you like it!!!

Chapter One

3 Weeks Ago

"GET BACK DOWN HERE, YOU MORON!" Sabrina Grimm screamed up the stairs. The object of her rage, a handsome boy named Puck with wings coming out of his back, just smirked.

"Come and get me, bitch. I don't take orders from nobodies like you."

Sabrina glared and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, ready to strangle Puck. This was the last straw for her. Over the past few weeks, after they had finally made it back to their own dimension and killed Darren, Puck had turned back to his old ways—playing tricks, making Sabrina's life a living hell. The usual.

But this was different. It was no longer endearing to _anyone_, let alone Sabrina. Puck was being cruel, not trying to get her attention. And Sabrina _hated_ him with every fiber of her being.

Sabrina made it up the stairs and Puck started to fly backwards, taunting her as he did. She growled and lunged for him—unfortunately, instead of landing on top of the flying boy, she landed on top of a trap he had laid.

Sabrina howled in rage as she was swept upside down and Puck started laughing, motioning for his pixies to go and sting her. Sabrina cried out in pain and tried to reach her pocketknife, but she couldn't hold herself up long enough to get it out of he pocket.

Sabrina screamed louder as one of the pixies bit her particularly hard, and her uncle came running.

"What the hell…" Jake trailed off as he saw Sabrina hanging in the air being attacked by pixies. He sighed. This had been happening more and more often, as of late, and the entire family was getting sick of it. What used to be seen as cute was now seen as annoying. No one, not even Daphne, thought Sabrina and Puck might, on some level, even like each other as people, let alone as anything else.

Sabrina cried out again as the pixies grew more frenzied, and her eyes filled with tears. Jake grabbed Puck by the scruff of his neck, throwing him against a wall and pulling an amulet out of his jacket. Jake muttered a few words and Sabrina fell to the ground with a loud thump. She swiped at the pixies again from her place on the ground. Jake muttered another spell, and the pixies dispersed. He walked over to his niece, picking her up by her arms and checking her bites.

"You'll live," Jake said. Puck stood up and brushed himself off before trying to slink away, but Jake grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't, kid. We need to talk. _All_ of us," Jake added as Sabrina started to back away.

She glared. "I'm not talking to _him_. I can barely stand being in the same _house_ as him, let alone in the same room for more than a few seconds."

Puck opened his mouth indignantly, but Jake slapped a hand over the boy's mouth.

Jake half dragged, half carried, Puck downstairs, Sabrina following the reluctantly. Jake threw Puck into one of the kitchen chairs, and pointed at the chair next to him, clearly telling Sabrina to sit down.

She fake gagged and very reluctantly sat down next to Puck, leaning away from him as much as possible. Her face was a mask of disgust and hatred, her eyes asking her uncle why he hated her so much.

"Uncle Jake, can you start talking now?" Sabrina asked after a few awkward moments of silence. "I want to get away from ass face here as soon as possible."

Jake sighed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, fart face?" Puck asked snidely.

Jake glared. "I mean, one second, the two of you were all lovey dovey, so happy it made me want to barf—me, the romantic! You're happyness? Yeah, it was creepy. And literally overnight, you hate each other!"

Sabrina huffed. "I was going through an insane stage, that's all. You actually think I could ever love _him_? He's so…so…ugh."

"ME!?" Puck asked indignantly. "Me, ugh? If anything, you're the ugh one! You probably gave me some sort of love potion—why else would I ever even pretend to like you?"

Sabrina sneered, but other than that, ignored him. "Jake, nothing happened except that I came to my senses. Besides, I have enough to deal with right now without having to deal with this."

It was true. Almost six months ago, Sabrina had found out that she was 'the One.' Being the One meant that Sabrina was going to be the one to stop the war between the bad Everafters, called the Scarlet Hand, and the Grimms' and the good Everafters. She was the One because she had faced hardships and retained her innocence, making her some sort of prodigy.

Jake sighed, but before he could respond, his older brother, Henry, ran into the room, his eyes wide and his breath coming in short gasps.

"Sabrina," he gasped, "you have to come. You have to come now. The Scarlet Hand is making a move, and this is it. This is the big one. You're on."

And Sabrina Grimm, for the first time in her life, fainted.

*********

**A/N** I hope you guys liked it! I'm planning a really big twist! I know, this seems soooo confusing from where the last book left off, but all will make sense, just keep reading.

While you're waiting for the next chapter, maybe you could be totally awesome and go and vote for me in the 'bestest story of 2009'. **Thank you soooo much to anyone who nominated me! Message me if you want a oneshot dedicated to you, about anything you want! 3 I owe whoever nominated me. **


	2. Chapter 2, Fainted

**A/N** HI AGAIN! So, this is going to be an explanatory chapter because a lot of people messaged me complaining about not knowing what was going on. It was meant to be confusing! It was meant to be totally shocking. Please, don't hate Puck! it isn't his fault!! BTW, I HATE YOU ALL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WRITE A FUCKING EXPLANATORY CHAPTER WHEN I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING IT WORK OUT ON ITS OWN. SO IF THIS SUCKS, IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! SCREW YOU!

Chapter Two

Jake and Henry both ran towards Sabrina, who was collapsed on the ground. Puck just rolled his eyes. What did he care is Sabrina fainted, or even died?

"Can I go yet?" he asked in a bored tone.

Henry and Jake exchanged a look, and Henry sighed. He had run all the way to the house, almost three miles away from the camp, and he needed to get back to the camp as soon as he could. If Sabrina couldn't come, he needed to go back and stall for as long as possible.

"Actually, Puck, I have a job for you," Henry said. "I need you to fly me back to the camp—I ran here, and I don't think I can make it back."

Puck sighed. "Fine. But only to get away from fartface here."

Henry glared but bit his tongue. They left, and Jake picked his niece up, carrying her to the couch. He put her down gently, and stood looking down at her.

"Sabrina, what happened to you two?" he whispered.

Looking at Sabrina's peaceful face, Jake thought over everything that had happened.

Five months ago, Puck and Sabrina had run away together, and after two months of searching for them, Jake had finally brought them home. With them was their captor, Darren. Back in Sabrina and Puck's own world, the family learned that the two had been married because of a law that said no girl above eleven could be unmarried.

Darren, who had become obsessed with Sabrina during the two months he knew her, managed to escape and re-kidnap Sabrina, hiding her in the Hall of Wonders. For that, Puck had killed Darren.

About two weeks after Puck had killed Darren, Sabrina and Puck were still happy. In fact, they were so happy, so _couply_, it was sickening. Puck stopped playing so many tricks on Sabrina, Sabrina stopped trying to kill him. Any of the tricks or death threats made were made lovingly. They were constantly holding hands or kissing. Because of the spell placed on them when they got married that made it impossible for them to be separated, Sabrina and Puck were even sleeping in the same bed, much to Henry's displeasure, Veronica's amusement, and Daphne's pleasure.

It was then that Jake found a spell to counter-act their marriage spell, making it so they could be more than a foot away from each other. For a week, they were still the perfect couple, but then things started to go wrong.

Literally overnight, Puck started playing cruel tricks again and Sabrina started trying to kill him every second. At first, the family thought they were just doing what they had done for almost three years—the immature 'I like you, but I'm going to pretend I don't' thing.

But when Sabrina and Puck didn't stop, and actually began to truly hate each other, the family lost hope. Even Daphne, who was so optimistic and gullible you could've convinced her the sky was green, didn't think that Sabrina and Puck would make it.

No one knew what went wrong, and when asked about it, Sabrina and Puck just said they'd been going through a stage, or had had a spell put on them. Which is exactly what Jake thought had happened—a spell had been put on them to make them hate each other. But why? No one in the Scarlet Hand would care if they were together, but who else would have the motive?

Jake sighed as he began to dig around in his pockets, looking for a potion to wake Sabrina up. He hated seeing Sabrina and Puck fight so much, and he wished he could find out who had cast the spell, or how to break it.

Jake held Sabrina's head up a bit and gently poured a blue potion down her throat. After a moment, Sabrina's eyes opened and she gasped.

"We have some work to do," Jake said, is voice heavy with double meanings.


	3. Chapter 3, The One

**A/N** Ok, so to those few people who DIDN'T message me saying 'WHAT HAPPENED!?', I apologize for categorizing you with the people who did. I meant no disrespect, just in the heat of the moment, I had no thought other than, 'GRAR.' Please, keep on keepin' on. I love you all, no matter what I say. Sometimes, I just get a little…upset.

Also, at the end of this chapter, there will be _another_ A/N explaining why I don't update much. So if you care, please read it.

Chapter Three

Sabrina and Jake ran up to the Hall of Wonders to get the magic carpet. The entire time, Sabrina was trying not to get nervous. This was it. This was her big moment; this was the moment that would decide the future.

_This doesn't feel right_, Sabrina thought as she sat on top of the magic carpet. _And it isn't because of the magic. Something just doesn't seem…right._

Sabrina ignored the feeling, grabbing onto the carpet as it swept up into the air. She closed her eyes as they flew out the window, knowing that she was about to save the world—somehow.

*****

Sabrina and Jake arrived at the resistance camp fifteen minutes later. Sabrina stumbled off the magic carpet, clutching her stomach and trying not to think about how much she wanted to throw up. Now wasn't the time—she had a job to do, an important one.

Veronica, Henry, Relda, and Daphne all rushed to meet Sabrina. Relda gave her a long hug, Veronica and Henry both kissed her, but Daphne just stood there, staring at her older sister, a strange look in her eyes.

"Sabrina, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Daphne asked. "I know you have to go, but…please?"

Sabrina was a bit surprised, considering the fact that Daphne had been mad at her since she and Puck got back. Daphne felt that Sabrina had betrayed her in more ways than one. Not only had Sabrina never trusted Daphne to make her own decisions, but Sabrina would make rash decisions on the fly, without considering anything else, let alone Daphne's opinion.

All the same, Sabrina was happy her little sister wanted to talk, and walked off with the little girl, out of earshot of the rest of the family.

"Sabrina," Daphne began, "don't do this."

Sabrina's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Just…ok, you're going to think I'm insane, but I…I had a vision." Sabrina blinked and was about to respond, but Daphne rushed on. "It was of you, standing over the Scarlet Hand. You were trying to do whatever it is you're going to do, but…Sabrina, just trust me on this on. It isn't going to work. You don't have everything you need, and even if you did? It isn't you."

Sabrina stood for a moment in shocked silence, but then rage started to boil within her. Who was Daphne to tell her what to do? Sabrina was almost thirteen, Daphne had just turned nine. Sabrina knew what she was doing. Sabrina was The One, in every sense of the word. Hadn't she faced countless hardships? Hadn't she grown up fast? Hadn't she retained her purity?

"Daphne, you don't know what you're talking about," Sabrina said coldly. She turned to walk back to the rest of her family, hurt—she had thought that Daphne wanted to make up.

Daphne grabbed Sabrina's arm, tears filling her wide eyes. "Sabrina, please." The little girl's voice was desperate. "It isn't you. This won't work. _Please_, listen to me!"

Sabrina turned cold eyes on her little sister. The little girl had never seen eyes so emotionless. "Daphne, don't. This is _my_ job. Just because you want to save the world doesn't mean you get to. So don't try to steal my duty."

With that, Sabrina left, returning to her family as Daphne broke down into tears.

*****

"You sure I can do this?" Sabrina asked worriedly as she and Jake walked up the hill, towards the cliff that hung over the Scarlet Hand's army. She was armed with nothing, not even a wand, and somehow, she was supposed to call on forces beyond her control that would destroy the Scarlet Hand. Something wasn't adding up here.

"Of course you can. The prophecy spoke of a mortal girl who had faced countless hardships, who had had to grow up before her time, but who had kept her purity. You're the only one _I_ know who fits that description." Jake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling a crooked smile. "Don't worry, 'Brina, you can do this."

Sabrina nodded, swallowing hard. She couldn't let Daphne's words get to her—she was just jealous. Wasn't Daphne always complaining about how Sabrina always got the glory? About how Sabrina always made the decisions This was just more on that.

_But if that's true,_ Sabrina thought, _why can't I shake this feeling?_

There wasn't any more time to think now. Sabrina and Jake had reached the top of the hill, and Sabrina was looking over the largest army she had ever thought possible—hundreds upon hundreds of immortals were gathered below, bloodthirsty and ready to crush the resistance.

Sabrina swallowed hard again, her palms sweating and her stomach turning. She forced herself to breathe evenly—hyperventilating wouldn't help.

Jake gave her shoulder a squeeze. "This is where I leave you, 'Brina." She nodded, tears in her eyes, as her uncle pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry." Jake pulled back with a grin. "Tonight is taco night!"

Sabrina laughed at her uncle's attempt to make her laugh. After one last hug, he left her all alone on the edge of the cliff.

********

After her uncle left, Sabrina stepped onto the very edge of the cliff, into the sight of the entire Everafter army. A shout went up among the ranks, and at least five-dozen bows were drawn, pointing at her.

Sabrina tried, yet again, to control her breathing. How was she supposed to do anything to an army of this size? How was she supposed to call the magic? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Daphne's words? They seemed to be echoing inside her head: you aren't The One; you don't have what you need; even if you did, it wouldn't work for you.

"Stop it!" Sabrina muttered angrily to herself. "Don't think like that. I _have_ to be The One. I have to call the magic."

Another deep breath, and Sabrina closed her eyes, looking deep within herself, searching for the magic she hoped was there. Slowly, Sabrina raised her arms into the air, trying to call forth magic.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a bow string releasing it's vessel, and she watched in horror, frozen in fear, as an arrow rushed towards her heart.

And then she was knocked back several yards and Daphne Grimm, the nine-year-old, brown haired, slightly chubby little girl, took her older sister's place. In her eyes was a cold look that brought terror into Sabrina's heart. This wasn't the little girl Sabrina had known: this was a girl who had seen pain, who had seen magic, who had suffered, and had somehow maintained her bright-eyed innocence.

They were the eyes of someone who knew what she had to do and wasn't afraid to do it.

Slowly, Daphne held her hand out, and the arrow, not even three inches from her face, stopped in its tracks, turned around, and flew back to its owner. Then, Daphne raised her arms into the air, throwing her head back, and thunder boomed in the clear sky. Lightening flashed. And the entire Everafter army disappeared.

********

**A/N** First off, I hope you liked that little twist. =] I've had it in my head since I began this trilogy, and I _finally_ got to use it!!!

Now to the point of this A/N. I've gotten a lot of messages asking me why I don't update much, or asking me to update more. Trust me, I wish I could, but I honestly can't. Why? For multiple reasons.

School

My best friend is going through a tough time, and needs me

I actually got a boyfriend (**squeal!**) and he's taking up a lot of my free time.

In the spring, I'm in a play, and we only have like…6 more weeks of rehearsal time, so I seriously need to take time to deal with that.

I'm taking karate, and while it's fun, I have to practice a lot

SCHOOL

School

Oh, and did I mention school?

Sleeping just enough to not go completely insane.

Finding time to read for pleasure, which is where I get all of my inspiration.

School

A girl I used to consider my best friend hates me, and I don't know why.

I'm trying to pair two of my friends together--they like each other but won't admit it.

SCHOOL

As you can (hopefully) see, I don't really have a lot of free time. So I write as much as I can, as often as I can, but it doesn't always happen the way I want it to.


	4. Chapter 4, The Mystery Begins

**A/N** Hello! I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm busier than should be legal. I'm having a lot of boyfriend trouble, and I have 5-billion papers to write, and my parents are pressuring me about college (even though I'm only 14), and my favorite sister has requested that I send her my fanfic, starting with book one, but it's in the wrong format, so I have to edit it. Plus, I've restarted my series, and am changing major parts of the plot.

So, this makes it so I have very, _very_ little time in which to write. However, please don't worry, because I _will_ finish this.

Also, a few people messaged me complaining about Daphne, and you know what? Screw you. She doesn't suck; Sabrina can't always be the star; and stifling _MY_ creativity is not a good idea. To the rest of you…=)

_Chapter Four_

As soon as the army disappeared, Daphne collapsed. Sabrina, still in shock, sat there for a moment, staring in awe at her little sister. Then, the older girl launched into action, pulling Daphne's limp arm around her shoulders, supporting her weight.

Sabrina began to descend the hill, going slowly, praying she wouldn't stumble. Halfway down, one of the scouts cried out, seeing the two girls coming. Henry and Veronica raced up the hill, relief clear in their eyes. Not only had they had to give up Sabrina, the strong one they knew for a fact could take care of herself, but shortly after Sabrina left, Daphne had gone missing, as well.

Henry hugged both girls tightly before picking up Daphne, bridal style. Her head lolled over his arm as he practically ran down the hill, Sabrina following with Veronica.

After the rest of the family, Puck, and Mr. Canis had been informed of the girls' return and had assembled inside the infirmary tent, they all, with the exception of Puck, turned to Sabrina. They wanted an explanation of why Daphne had gone missing; they wanted the story of how Sabrina had vanquished the Scarlet Hand; they wanted to know why she looked so terrified.

And all Sabrina could think was, "I want to go back to when Puck would hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be ok."

Sabrina immediately ridiculed herself for that thought—she hated Puck, after all.

_It isn't so much that I want Puck,_ Sabrina reasoned. _It's that I want to feel safe again. Loved._

Sabrina was pushed onto a cot by the bustling nurse. Veronica sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl, holding her close. Sabrina let herself relax in her mother's arms, breathing in her unique mom scent. It was comforting. It reminded Sabrina of happier times, when the family still lived in New York City. Before any of this family business nonsense started.

"Well?" Jake asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "What happened!? I told you you'd be fine, 'Brina! Was there a portal? How did you invoke the magic?"

Sabrina opened her eyes again, looking at her uncle. "I didn't." And then she launched into the story, telling about what Daphne had said; telling about how nothing had happened for Sabrina; and finally, telling how Daphne had shown up and saved the day.

"And…that's it. She just raised her arms, and there was all this wind and thunder, and the army just…disappeared." Sabrina took a shuddering breath. "I guess all this time, I never was the One. I guess it was always Daphne—I mean, sure, none of thought it would be her but…let's face it. She's more innocent than anyone else in the entire world, even after everything we've been through."

The entire family had been silent the entire time, stunned by the unexpected twist. Finally, Jake sucked in a huge breath, and the spell over the tent was broken. Daphne began to stir, Veronica hugged Sabrina tighter, and Puck burped loudly.

"Do I have to be here?" he whined. "What do I care if that stupid bitch wasn't 'the One'? Doesn't really affect me, does it?"

Mr. Canis growled, deep in his throat. "You listen here, boy…"

Henry, however, interrupted. "Oh, just shut up! Go. Nobody cares. It isn't like you're doing anything helpful. It isn't like you're even being civil. So just get out, or I will _make_ you get out."

Puck glared for half a second and then stormed out of the tent. Sabrina blinked away angry tears before going to her sister's bed, sitting at the foot and holding the little girl's hand.

Daphne opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Sabrina. "Told you…it wasn't you," she said in a weak voice, grinning. "I did it, didn't I? I got rid of them?"

Sabrina smiled, squeezing Daphne's hand. "You did it, Daph. You vanquished the bad guys—just like a princess."

Daphne's smile widened, and she started to sit up.

Veronica pushed her back down with a gentle hand. "Take it easy, sweetie. You're body handled a lot of magic, and you need to rest." She kissed Daphne's forehead, smoothing the girl's hair over her head.

"Fine," Daphne mumbled in a sullen voice. She immediately brightened. "Does this mean I get extra dessert?"

*****

A little while later, back in the Grimm home, the family, with the exception of Daphne, who was asleep, and Sabrina, who was watching over the little girl like a hawk, convened in the kitchen.

"Something has to be done," Jake said. "It has to be a spell. I mean, what else would make those two hate each other so much?"

The family was discussing the problem of Puck and Sabrina. None of them could understand what had gone wrong. A few months ago, they had been a perfect couple, and then BOOM! No more.

"But who would cast a spell on children?" Granny wanted to know. "Who, but the Scarlet Hand, would even care if they were in love?"

Jake and Henry exchanged a look. "Darren," they said in unison.

"But he's dead!" Veronica argued. "We saw his body ourselves. We buried it, remember?"

"Who else would have a grudge against them?" Jake said. "If not Darren, someone he knew. Someone he was close to. Maybe someone else came through the portal—someone with magic."

"Well then," Relda said, her eyes taking on a cold resolve and her German accent giving the words weight, "we have a mystery to solve."

*****

**A/N**

Unfortunately, due to the fact that I have a writers block the size of Jupiter, me writing will not be on a regular schedule. I am so sorry, and I promise, this _WILL_ be finished, but…it might take a while. So…go back, reread, get some school done and…wait. It will be finished one day, but…maybe I'm holding onto it because once this is done, _I'm_ done. And you'll all forget about me…

Anyways, PLEASE GO AND VOTE FOR MY STORIES! If you love me, you will. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5, Questions

**A/N** _Hi!!!! Wow, this is…like…a month after the last chapter. I am SO sorry. But hey, I'm back! Ish. But I'm back for another chapter! =)_

_Chapter Five_

The family, excluding Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck, came up with a plan. Veronica, the motherly figure to almost everyone there, with the exception of Granny Relda, Henry, and Mr. Canis, would attempt to learn what had really happened in the other dimension. She would attempt to learn what had happened that had caused such severe hatred.

Henry and Mr. Canis would search every book, every diary, everything in the house in search of something, anything, that would give some clue as to Puck and Sabrina's behavior. They would search for spells, for stories, even for rumors if they had to.

Jake and Granny Relda would do the actual detective work, as they were the best at it. They would retrace every step the two teens had taken, talk to everyone they had come into contact with, and search every inch of ground for clues.

Veronica started her work with Sabrina. Idly, while putting away the girls' laundry and straightening up their room while Sabrina did her homework, Veronica asked a few seemingly un-interested questions.

"So, Sabrina," Veronica began in a nonchalant voice, "what happened in that other dimension? I'm sure you didn't tell the whole story, not with your dad there." She gave a fake laugh, slightly more high pitched than her normal laugh.

Sabrina looked up from her math homework, her eyes slightly dulled from being drawn out of the world of math. "What? No, I told all of it. I mean, Puck was more of an ass then I originally told it, but other than that…" She bent her head back down.

Veronica tried again. "So, when did you start to hate Puck so much? Like, not why, but when?"

Sabrina looked up with an annoyed sigh. "I don't know! A few weeks after _it_ killed Darren. I'm not really sure."

"What changed? I mean, I know he can be annoying but this is a little extreme…"

Sabrina sighed more angrily this time, her breath _woosh_ing out in an angry snort. "I just figured out what a jerk he is. He's always been a jerk, but I don't know, it just really got to me."

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary between when you didn't hate him and when you did?"

Sabrina glared at her mother, her rage boiling up. "God, why is it so hard for you people to just accept I hate him? All I did that was even slightly out of the ordinary was buy some juice from a street vender. But it isn't like this is some mystery to be solved. Let the Grimm family take a damn rest, would you?"

Veronica, not to be dissuaded by her daughter's angry words, asked, "Did you know the street vender from around town? Was he an Everafter?"

"No, I didn't know him, and how should I know if he was an Everafter? I just bought some juice! Now get out of my room. Unless, of course, you'd _like_ me to fail math."

Veronica bit her tongue and left. She wasn't going to get mad at her daughter when she was under a spell and probably didn't know what she was doing.

This was also a clue, most likely. Who was the mysterious vender who had sold Sabrina a drink? Was he, perhaps, an enchanter? Was the juice a potion? But that wouldn't explain why Puck hated Sabrina, as well…

*****

Veronica knocked on Puck's door a bit hesitantly, knowing how moody he was as of late. After a few minutes, and a lot of crashing, Puck threw his bedroom door open. His glare grew a bit darker at the sight of Veronica, almost the spitting image of her daughter.

"What do _you_ want?" Puck asked, his voice laced with hatred.

"I just wanted to talk," Veronica said. She was giving Puck her patented Mom Stare, and he uncomfortably nodded, allowing her to walk into his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, walking towards his trampoline without waiting for Veronica.

Veronica followed, looking at the ground as she walked. "I just wanted to know the real story about what happened in that other world. Sure, you and Sabrina told us the story, but I'm sure it wasn't the _whole_ story…"

Puck rolled his eyes. "What, did _she_ tell you something different? Because if so, I sure as hell wasn't there for it."

Veronica shrugged. "Me and Sabrina haven't really talked much lately. She is _so_ moody. So I thought I'd come talk to you, since you're so much more…reasonable."

That seemed to soften Puck a bit. "The only thing I left out was that I didn't really fall in love with Sabrina when I said I did. I fell in love with her—or some semblance of love, since I now realize just how horrible she is—a long time before then."

Veronica bit back a smile. "Hmm…weird. Well, I was also wondering, when, exactly, did you start to hate Sabrina so much?"

Puck's answer was just the same as Sabrina's, and equally unsatisfying. "I don't really know. A few weeks after I killed that dick, Darren."

"Right…well, did anything happen between when you hated her and when you didn't? Did you do anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

Puck shrugged. "Not really. I mean, her and me got some juice from a street vender. He wasn't an Everafter, but he definitely had magic. The next day, I just…hated her. Anything else, or can you finally get the hell out of my room?" His foul mood had returned with all the talk of Sabrina, and Veronica once again painfully reminded him of Sabrina.

Deep in thought, Veronica left the faery's room. Had she finally found the missing link? Was that juice, or potion, or even the vender himself, the reason Puck and Sabrina hated each other?

*****

**A/N**

=] I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Also, I have the next 2 chapters planned out, maybe even the next 3. I'll try to write again soon, but I make no promises. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6, Blood

**A/N** HEY!!! So, wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that. But onward!

Oh, by the way, I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS!!!! That was never the plan. I'm gonna finish this story if it kills me.

_Chapter Six_

Henry Grimm closed yet another diary, sighing and rubbing his eyes. For a week, he and Mr. Canis had been reading every single book in that house, looking for anything, _anything_, that would clue them into Puck and Sabrina's distaste of each other.

_Why are there so many damn books in this house?_ Henry thought, and not for the first time. _It's impossible to find anything useful!_

Henry groaned and reached for yet another book, already knowing there would be nothing useful in it. Why would there be? This was the fifth hundred book he had read, and none of the others had been useful.

Just as Henry began to read, Mr. Canis came running into the room, an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"I found it! I found a lead!" he exclaimed, almost laughing.

Henry felt a smile form on his face, and he stood up eagerly, walking towards Canis. He grabbed the book from the older man's hands, reading the page. It was a spell for finding people. A few minutes later, Henry looked up, his face serious once again.

"How are we supposed to find these ingredients? All of them are illegal!"

Mr. Canis shook his head. "So? I know where to find them all, and Henry, it could work. This spell could lead us to the culprit, or at the very least, narrow down our suspects."

Henry bit his lip, weighing the options. On the one hand, this was a good idea. It could lead them to the person who had given Sabrina and Puck the potion, lead them to the very person who had started this all. But on the other hand, it could have disastrous results. What if they got caught? All of the ingredients were illegal, and the penalty for having them was death. And what if the spell _didn't_ work? What would they do then? This was their only lead.

"Fine. But we'll have to be careful. If The Council finds out, we're dead meat. You'll take care of finding the ingredients? It says we have to make this potion at the full moon which is…" Henry did the math in his head. "Shit…it's two days from now. Is that enough time?"

"It will have to be," Mr. Canis said grimly.

********

Jake walked into the room full of 'back doors,' as they were called. Relda was behind him, worriedly wringing her hands. She would love to go with her son, but she was too old to be of much use in the other dimension. Jake was only going to talk to a few of the people who had known Darren or come into contact with Puck or Sabrina, in the hopes they might know what had happened.

Jake hugged his mother tightly for a moment before stepping in front of the mirror that led to the other dimension. Before he stepped through, he threw a dare devilish smile over his shoulder, bravado masking the fear he felt.

"See ya soon, Ma," he said with a wink, and then we stepped through into the portal.

******

After Jake disappeared, Relda walked out of the room, and began to walk down the hall purposefully. She knew exactly what room she wanted—the room filled with truth potions. While Jake was good at the footwork bit of being a detective, Relda was better at the questioning bit of it. Just in case, she always carried around a small vile of truth potion. She could tell when people were lying, and that way, she could get the truth out of them.

After retrieving a truth potion, Relda got in the car and drove into town. The first place she went was the tea shop behind where Sabrina and Puck had both said the vendor had been—maybe the owner had seen something.

For three hours, Relda Grimm did what she did best: she asked questions, she talked to people, and she tried to work out the mystery that was surrounding Sabrina and Puck these days. Unfortunately, she didn't have very much luck. No one else had seen the vendor. No one had even seen Sabrina and Puck!

"I hope Jacob is having better luck," Relda said to herself as she drove home.

*****

Meanwhile, Jake, after waking up in the other dimension, had gone to the village in search of anyone who knew Darren or had come into contact with Sabrina and Puck. He wanted to talk to every single person in that village, but he started with the elders. After all, they would know exactly where Sabrina and Puck had gone, would they not? And even if they didn't know _exactly_ where they had gone, they'd at least know where Darren lived. Maybe Jake could interview the family, learn what Darren was like at home. Learn his background. Maybe the family would even know who this mysterious vendor was. It was worth a shot.

Jake's meeting with the elders told him very little. They didn't trust this strange man who asked too many questions, but they did tell him where Darren had lived, and where Sabrina and Puck had stayed. Jake immediately set off towards Darren's home. While it wasn't much of a lead, is was better than nothing.

Jake arrived at Darren's home and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened a crack and Jake saw half of a woman's face--a half that was horribly bruised and scared looking. Jake looked around, expecting an attacker, but saw no one. Other than the woman behind the door and himself, the street was completely deserted.

Jake coughed uncomfortably. "Excuse me," he said politely. "My name is Jake Grimm, and I'm a...friend of Darren's. This wouldn't happen to be his home, would it?"

The woman nodded and opened the door a bit more. "I'm sorry, sir, but Darren hasn't been home in months," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Jake's eyes widened. If there was one thing he could _not_ handle, it was a crying woman. "Please, please, don't cry!" he said hurriedly, holding his hands out in an apologetic motion. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just--I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?"

*******

An hour and a half later, Jake left that home, accompanied by a small figure wrapped in a cloak. After entering, he had been led to the kitchen by the horribly bruised woman--Darren's mother. She had made him some tea and sat down across the table from him, letting her hair fall into her face. Trying to hide the ugly bruises.

Jake had asked questions, using all of his charm. He had flirted, complimented, and been kind. And as he was leaving, he had turned around. While he was done his inquisition, there was one thing that continued to bug him.

"I have one more question," Jake had said. "Where did you get those bruises?"

The woman had flinched. "M-my husband," she'd stuttered. "He--he hits me."

Jake had, in that moment, possessed more hatred than he thought was possible. This woman was kind, and beautiful, and compliant to a fault. How anyone could abuse her was beyond him. And in that moment, Jake made a snap decision.

"Isabelle," he had said, using the name she had hesitantly given him. "Come with me. I can get you away from here, away from your husband. You don't have to live like this. I can take you far, far away from here, to a place where you can have a life of your own. To a place far away from people who will hurt you, to a place where they can't find you."

Isabelle had looked at Jake, her eyes doubtful. "There is no place like that on this earth."

And Jake began to laugh. Quickly, he explained about where he came from, and how he had gotten to this place. As he spoke, Isabelle's face had gone from doubtful, to incredulous, and finally, to hopeful.

"Is this true? Can I truly go to this place? Live this life?" For the first time since Jake had entered that house, he saw hope in that woman's face.

"Yes," Jake said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

And now, they were exiting that place, that cage Isabelle had been confined to. Before they left that world, Jake was going to go to where Sabrina and Puck had stayed, to look for a few more clues. Isabelle had given a surprising amount of information, but nothing about the vendor or about Darren having any magical connections. The place where the two teens had stayed was his last resort, his last chance of finding anything useful.

*******

Jake gingerly opened the door, Isabelle cowering behind him. She was afraid they would be caught, and no matter how much Jake told her they weren't doing anything wrong, she wouldn't believe him. That or she was afraid her husband would find her gone and come after her.

Jake stepped into the house, looking around. What he saw made him catch his breath. The entire house was in disarray. The furniture was overturned, the window was broken, and there was a bloody rock sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Jake walked over to inspect it, seeing a white slip of paper attached to it.

_Sabrina and 'Prince' Puck,_

_ So sorry about this, really. I just thought you would want to know that I'm coming. Soon. You think you're wedding day is going to be safe and happy? Think again, my sweets. _

_Until then, _

_ Darren _

_P.S. Sabrina, I look forward to when we meet again. you will pay for what you did._

Jake swallowed hard. This letter--it was written in _blood_. But suddenly, he had an idea. Obviously, it wouldn't work here, in this place free of magic, but if he could get this rock back home, he could do a spell that would tell him one thing he asked. All he needed was blood, and he could ask anything about the person he wanted and get the truth. And he had blood. Lots of it, by the looks of things. He just had to get it back to his world.

******

**A/N** Ok, so that wasn't exactly my best chapter, and mostly it was filler, but soon it will start to get good again, so bare with me. The next few chapters are going to be the spell thing, the OTHER spell thing (see Mr. Canis and Henry), and then...XD well, you'll find out. Also, soon, the fluff will be back!!! I love writing fluff, but i kinda had to give this story a bit of actually story. But it's still a romance type thing, so don't worry. Soon, it will be back to fluff. :)


	7. Chapter 7, Spells

**A/N** HEYYY! So…yeah…I haven't updated in a long time…sorry 'bout that! But here's the next chapter! Sadly, there will on be 2-4 more chapters (after this). I can't really think of much more to put in. Like, I can think of 2-4 more chapters, but not any more. SO…enjoy it while you can.

_Chapter Seven_

Jake arrived home with Isabelle the night of the full moon, bloody rock in hand. The woman got a warm welcome from the Grimms', even Puck and Sabrina. She was very shy towards everyone, but always had a smile and a helping hand.

Canis and Jake had had the same idea—the spell that would answer one question. Canis had managed to obtain all the ingredients, except for three. Two of them, Jake supplied from his coat, and the last was the blood, which they would use the rock for.

The only other thing they needed was Puck and Sabrina in the same place at the same time. That was really the only part that would be any trouble. The two had taken to completely avoiding each other, not even passing through a room if the other was there.

Surprisingly enough, it was Isabelle who came up with the plan that succeeded. The entire family was sitting in the kitchen, discussing ways to get the two together. Henry and Canis wanted to force them together, Veronica and Jake wanted to trick them into being in the same place, and Relda and Daphne didn't know what they wanted to do.

But, in the heat of the argument, Isabelle started to speak. The family fell silent, and quietly, the shy woman explained her plan.

*****

Daphne wandered into Puck's bedroom, humming to herself as she watched the ground. She had had too much experience with Puck's room to not be careful when walking in it unaccompanied by the faery boy.

Daphne walked for a while before coming to a mound of trash that surrounded a throne. Puck was lounging in the throne, looking irked.

He looked up at the sound of the girl's approach. "What do you want, marshmallow?" Puck asked, forcing his voice to be light and playful. He wasn't mad at the little girl—just at her sister.

"Well…I was just so sick of Sabrina. She's being worse than usual, and this is the one place she _won't_ go." Daphne rolled her eyes. "This is like, the only safe place in the house. I wish _someone_ would put her in her place—I mean, she's just hanging out in the woods—but no one else seems to find her annoying."

Puck's eyes glinted evilly, the only time they had showed true interest in days. "You know, marshmallow, I think you're right. It's about time someone put her in her place."

As Puck stomped out of the room, Daphne smiled grimly. "Step one is complete," she said into her walkie-talkie. "Granny, it's your turn."

******

Relda walked into Sabrina's room, bustling about. Sabrina was sitting at her desk, doing homework. After a few minutes, Sabrina looked up—her grandmother had stopped working was sitting on the bed, wiping at her eyes.

"Granny, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well, _libeling_, Puck is…being troublesome," Relda said. "He has been teasing Daphne mercilessly, and is giving the entire family a hard time. He told me he _hated_ me. I wish someone would put him in his place—we don't deserve it."

Sabrina came and sat on the bed next to her grandmother. "Granny Relda, why don't you just tell him to stop?"

"I have! He won't listen!" Granny sighed dramatically. "I just wish someone would make him stop…" Relda sighed again. "I have to go now, _libeling_. Puck has to be fed."

As Relda left the room, Sabrina's eyes grew steely. "Oh, he will be," she said quietly, her voice filling with malice. "He will be."

******

Puck came in from the woods half an hour later, fury embodying him. He marched into the kitchen, looking for any sign of Sabrina. She hadn't been in the woods, or the backyard, or any of the surrounding area—he'd even sent his pixies out to look for her. So where was she?

Sabrina came downstairs into the kitchen, looking for Puck. She was going to give him what he deserved if it was the last thing she did. As soon as they were both in the kitchen, the rest of the family walked into the kitchen, closing all the doors. As soon as everyone was in the room, nets sprung around Sabrina and Puck. They began to struggle, but it was useless. The nets were magical—Puck couldn't change form to break them and Sabrina's pocketknife was useless.

Jake opened a book and began to chant. Mr. Canis added things to a cauldron as Jake spoke, and with every word, a different color light would come out of the pot. Before long, there was an aura around the cauldron, and a strange aroma filled the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Jake filled two cups with the potion and spoke a few words over them. Then, he gave one to his niece and one to Puck.

"I'm _not_ drinking this," they said at the same time.

Jake rolled his eyes, and Henry came over. He gripped Puck's nose, making the faery boy open his mouth, and Jake poured the liquid into his mouth. After Puck swallowed, the brothers moved onto Sabrina, but she swallowed the potion on her own-she didn't want the same treatment as Puck.

As soon as Sabrina was finished drinking, a light erupted out of the two teenagers, filling the room with a blinding light.

******

**A/N** Ok, so that was short, but I got to where I needed to be. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll _try_ (emphasis on try) to update again soon.

Also, I had written this chapter, but then my computer crashed and I wasn't able to upload it for a few weeks. Gr.


	8. Chapter 8, Prophecy

_**A/N**__ Hey! Ok, so I got a lot of messages complaining about me not updating, and about me being lazy. Lazy? No. Busy? Yes. I have NO TIME. And even if I did, it would take me a while because I'm a perfectionist. Everything has to be perfect, or as close to perfect as I can make it at any given time. Therefore, it takes a while. Deal with it._

_Chapter Eight _

For a moment, everyone was blinded. But just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it vanished. The entire family blinked, and Daphne rubbed her eyes. Sabrina and Puck both had glassy eyes and were staring off into space.

Jake and Canis exchanged a look, and then Jake stepped forward. "Um…where is the…being…that put you two in this state of severe hatred?" He addressed this question at Puck, who answered in a dreamy voice.

"In the tower you shall find the one who did this to thine."

Jake's brow furrowed, but before he could ask Puck anything more, the faery's eyes closed—Puck was unconscious.

Jake turned to Sabrina. "What tower?"

"The tower is to the east of the one who calls himself Prince," Sabrina answered in the same dreamy voice, right before she too, went unconscious.

The rest of the family exchanged glances. "I think," Relda said in her light German accent, "we have a lead, _Libelings_."

Jake entered his bedroom, humming to himself. He grinned broadly when he saw his new wife. They had had a private ceremony a while ago, almost directly after Briar had been woken up five months ago, but they hadn't told anyone. She was lying under the covers, and she lifted her head to see over her bloated stomach.

"Jake!" she exclaimed happily. "He's kicking! Come and feel!"

Jake's smile widened and he sat on the bed next to his four month pregnant wife. He placed his hand on her stomach, and laughed softly when he felt a kick. Briar had been cooped up in the bedroom since she started showing-the family didn't know they had been married, and given the current circumstances, Jake hadn't wanted to mention it.

Leaning down, Jake kissed her softly, allowing himself a moment of pure happiness.

"Look, boy, you may not want to do this, but you have to," Mr. Canis told Puck, his voice stern.

"I don't have to anything I don't want to, old man," Puck said, sneering. "Give me one good reason why I should go along with this."

Canis thought for less than a second, pulling a lie out of nowhere. "If this works the way we want it to, Sabrina will be able to go away forever. Isn't that what you want? Not to have to be around her?"

Puck's glare stayed in place, but, after a moment, he nodded. "Fine. I'll help you. What do I have to do?"

Sabrina lounged on the couch, wishing she was anywhere else. "Mom, I'll do it, I just don't want _him_ to be there. I have nothing against helping you. Even if you _did_ go behind my back and use me mercilessly."

Veronica sighed, trying to think of something that would convince her headstrong daughter. "Sweetie, if you and Puck are both there, it will make it so that we can send Puck away. Forever. You won't have to put up with him anymore. So even if you don't like it, you have to work with him. Just this once. And then you never have to see him again unless you want to."

Sabrina thought for a moment, and the grudgingly nodded. "Fine. I'll do it. When do we start?"

Granny picked up her large purse and started out to the car, the rest of the family following. Sabrina and Puck were walking side-by-side, something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

The family filed into the car, Mr. Canis, Granny, and Henry in the front seat, Veronica, Jake, Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck stuffed into the back.

"There's barely room in here normally," Sabrina complained. "Let alone with _that_ in the car." She gestured to Puck with her head, a sneer on her face.

"Me?" Puck exclaimed indignantly. "I don't take up nearly as much room as _you_, fatso."

"_Lieblings_, please," Granny begged. "No fighting, just this once. We'll be out of the car soon. Look, there's Charming's mansion now! I'm _sure_ he knows where the tower is, and that means we're almost there!"

"Oh joy," Sabrina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We get to go talk to Sir Snooty-Pants himself!"

"Be nice!" Daphne said. "He isn't _that_ bad. He's a sweetie, really, he is."

Sabrina rolled her eyes but didn't otherwise respond.

Charming opened his door, humming to himself. As soon as he saw the Grimms, he slammed his door shut.

"That's sweet?" Sabrina said to Daphne, raising one eyebrow.

Daphne shrugged. "Maybe he wants to straighten up a bit."

"William Charming," Relda called in a commanding voice, "let us in. We need your help."

"Go away, you insufferable woman!" Charming yelled out.

"Only after you help us!" Granny said. "Would Snow like it very much if you ignored her friends, _Billy_?"

There was a long pause, and then the door swung open, revealing a seething Charming. "Fine. Make it quick, Grimm. I don't have all day."

"A tower? Really? Are you _sure_ you're the famous Grimms'?" Charming asked, sneering.

"Don't start with me," Canis growled.

Charming rolled his eyes. "It's Rapunzel's tower. She had it brought over for nostalgias sake, but hasn't been out to it in the past few years. That's the only tower east of here. Now get out of my house!"


	9. Chapter 9, The Wizard

**A/N** OMG! IT'S THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!

_Chapter Nine_

The Grimms' rode in the car for another few miles, but then the road ended. In the distance, they could see a huge tower, reaching high into the sky.

"Well this is just great," Sabrina said. "The road ended and that…" She paused for a moment. "…tower is still miles away. Some help Charming was."

"We'll just have to go on foot," Jake said, grinning. "Come on, 'Brina. Where's your Grimm spunk?"

Grumbling under her breath, Sabrina exited the car, followed by her little sister and Puck. Veronica and Jake shared a look as Henry, Relda, and Mr. Canis took the lead.

"Do you think this'll work?" Jake whispered to Veronica.

"I don't know," she admitted. "All we can do is hope for the best. I mean, it was sickening when they were in love but…this is worse."

"You can say that again," Jake mumbled to himself as they began to follow the rest of the family.

"Mom, how do we _know_ this will work?" Henry complained in a whisper to his mother, glancing over his shoulder. Daphne was walking between Puck and Sabrina, holding the older girl's hand.

"Have a little faith, _libeling_," Relda replied, her eyes looking forward. "We can only hope for the best, nothing else."

"But what will we do if it doesn't work?"

For the first time, Relda betrayed a hint of worry. "I don't know," she whispered.

As the Grimms' approached the tower, the wizard inside began to wave his hands, muttering words under his breath.

The path was suddenly littered with tree roots, branches, and large rocks. Almost immediately, Granny tripped, falling to the ground and hitting her head.

Henry and Canis decided to carry her back to the car and drive her to Charming's house—he was sure to have an extra bed she could rest in, and a telephone with which they could call a doctor.

Watching this all through a crystal ball, the wizard nodded in satisfaction. Although he couldn't hear what was being said, it was clear that the rest of the family was disconcerted by the old woman's fall.

They continued on, and the wizard did another spell, this one causing Daphne to stop suddenly, her eyes glazing over. There was a flash of lightening, and Daphne was raised into the air, exactly as she had been when she defeated the Scarlet Hand.

And just as suddenly, she collapsed, barely breathing. Veronica and Sabrina knelt beside her, rolling her over and checking for a pulse.

Although the wizard couldn't hear what was being said, it was clear that they were afraid the little girl was seriously hurt. It seemed a decision was reached, and Veronica scooped up her daughter and started to run back the way they had come.

The three who remained—a blonde man with a handsome face and the two the wizard had cursed—continued on, all three with wary faces.

"This won't do at all," the wizard said to himself. He raised his arms again and said shouted a few words. They flowed together, sounding very beautiful.

The reaction was immediate. Sabrina and Puck, who were walking side by side, glanced at each other, and then stared openly. Both stopped and they faced each other, smiling like love struck teenagers.

The man turned around to see why they had stopped walking and was met by a site he had hoped never to witness: Puck and Sabrina were making out passionately.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake said, confusion all over his face. "Five seconds ago you wouldn't even look at each oth—hey, DON'T TRY TO TAKE MY NEICE'S SHIRT OFF!"

Jake separated Puck and Sabrina. They were both breathing heavily, and Sabrina's shirt was crumpled. They couldn't stop looking at each other, and Sabrina was struggling to break free of her uncle.

"Stop it," he told her sternly. "I won't let you go until you answer my questions."

She sighed. "Fine. What happened? I was just walking along and then I looked over." Her voice got dreamy. "And there was Puck."

Puck grinned at her. "Same thing. Did you ever realize how hot she is? I just wanna—"

Jake shook Puck. "Do. Not. Go. There. We need to get to the tower!"

"I don't want to," Sabrina said, staring at Puck happily.

And suddenly Jake realized what must have happened. "DAMMIT!" he exclaimed. "That wizard…he re-cursed you! Gah! How are we supposed to get anything done?" Jake stopped talking, his mind racing. If they were in this state…it was worse than the hate, and would get worse the more time they spent together. The only thing Jake could do was get to the tower and distract the wizard enough for the spell to terminate.

"Of course, the hate spell will be harder to break," he said out loud. "For it to have lasted this long, it will need to have a physical representation. Which means I'll have to destroy whatever it is…

"Ok, kids, I'm gonna go to the tower. I'll leave you here but…you need to be good, ok? Nothing…too physical. _Keep your clothes on._"

They both nodded absently, and Jake released them. He turned and started to run towards the tower, leaving Puck and Sabrina alone.

Half an hour later, Jake arrived at the tower, panting. Walking around the base of the tower, he found no door—only a ladder made of…_hair_?

"When in Rome," he muttered to himself, putting his foot on the first rung and beginning to climb.

It was easier than expected. Before he knew it, he was at the top and sliding into the tower through the open window. He was in a large, round room. There were bookcases around the walls, and several smoking pots on the tables. The entire room was like a mad scientists lab—except that Jake could feel the magic. His addiction flared, but he suppressed it.

Looking around, he saw a huge crystal ball, and standing in front of it was a man. He was wearing a traditional wizard's outfit—long robes, pointy hat.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jake said loudly. "That get up is _so_ Harry Potter. What are you, eight?"

The wizard spun around. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Jake gave his most charming grin. "I'm the hell Jake Grimm, but most people just call me Jake. And who, if I may ask, are you?"

Instead of answering, the wizard spoke in a strange, guttural language, throwing his hands in Jake's direction. Jake rolled his eyes and pulled an amulet out of one of his many pockets.

"Can't we settle this like civilized men? No? Ok then." Jake pulled vials, amulets, and glowing objects out of his pockets, whispering into each one in turn. "I'm warning you, guy. I'm gonna kick your sorry ass. Last chance…"

The man threw a ball of light at Jake, which was easily deflected. "Ass kicking it is," Jake said sadly. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Sabrina and Puck pulled apart from kissing. As soon as Sabrina saw who it was, she started screaming. When Sabrina started screaming, Puck did, too.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sabrina screamed at the faery boy.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? _YOU_ KISSED _ME_, SMELLY. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Sabrina laughed scornfully. "What do you mean, I kissed you? Why on earth would I ever kiss _you_?"

"Oh, sh—" Puck stopped mid-sentence, staring dreamily at Sabrina. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "I love you sooooooo much."

Sabrina giggled. "I love you soooooooo much, too, Pucky-boo."

Jake spat blood out of his mouth. The wizard was muttering again, staring intently into his crystal ball. Over his shoulder, Jake could see Sabrina and Puck in a lovers embrace.

Gagging a bit, Jake grabbed the wizard's hat right off his head. When the man turned around, Jake caught his face with a hook punch, knocking the wizard out.

Sabrina and Puck jumped away from each other, glaring. Before Puck even opened his mouth to scream, or talk, or whatever, Sabrina spoke.

"Look, snot brain. There's something going on, and we need to get moving. Instead of fighting about ridiculousness, we can figure out what's going on, and then we never have to see each other again."

"For once, Grimm, you got something right. Let's move."

Just as Sabrina and Puck arrived at the tower, Jake was exiting. He climbed down the ladder, carrying a bundle carefully.

"Uncle Jake!" Sabrina exclaimed. "What's that? Where's the wizard? What the hell is even going on?"

"I dealt with him," Jake said vaguely.

"Ok?"

"We gotta move, 'Brina. We need to get back to Charming's—God, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

Over an hour later, all the Grimm's convened at Charming's house. Granny and Daphne were both conscious, if confused and weak.

They met in Charming's dining room. Granny was helped in by her son's, and Daphne was carried in by Mr. Canis. The family sat around the table, Sabrina and Puck on opposite ends of the table.

Jake walked in with his bundle, dropping it into the centre of the table. "So, I realized a little bit ago that whatever put a curse on Puck and Sabrina had to have a physical vessel. No one could keep a spell going for that long with just their thoughts. So after I…disposed of the wizard, I looked for the vessel."

"What'd you do to him?" Daphne asked with big eyes.

"I locked him inside one of his one crystals," Jake said with an evil grin.

"Jacob," Relda said reproachfully.

"What, Ma?" he whined. "He deserved it!"

"Can we get on with this?" Charming asked impatiently. "I want you all out of my house as soon as possible."

"Right," Jake said. "Well, as I was saying, the hate spell would need a physical vessel. Something to keep it grounded. An anchor, if you would. After I took care of the wizard, I looked for the vessel.

"There were a bunch of crystals around, and from each of them I got a different feeling. I figured out that they were all anchors, and depending on what spell they were holding down, they would feel a different way."

Jake grinned and unwrapped his bundle. "This is the one that felt…I don't know how to describe it. Peanut, maybe you could try?"

Jake took a large, black crystal from the fabric and handed it to Daphne. She closed her eyes, and a moment later, opened them, looking both shocked by whatever it was the she felt and pleased with herself.

"It feels like Sabrina. And Puck. And…cold. Like hatred. THAT IS SO COOL!"

Jake laughed. "Exactly! And if we destroy this? We destroy their untrue feelings. Brilliant, aren't I?"

"Uncle Jake, you are SUCH a cool cat!" Daphne exclaimed. "When do we destroy it?"

"Right now, kiddo. Puck, 'Brina, stand on either side of the crystal with your right hands here." Jake pointed to a blemish on the crystal's surface. They did as they were told, and Jake stood back. "Charming, do you happen to have a sword or an axe?"

"Yes, yes. SEVEN! GET ME MY BATTLE AXE!" Charming yelled in no particular direction. Moment later, the dwarf, Mr. Seven, came running in carrying an axe almost as big as he was. He handed it to Charming, who handed it to Jake.

"Ok everyone, back up," Jake said. He took a step back from the crystal and then swung it as hard as he could into the crystal. The crystal broke, and a blinding light filled the room.


	10. Chapter 10, Epilogue

**A/N** I just finished Book 8 (The Inside Story). I was REALLY disappointed. All the characters were OOC, and the thing with Puck and Sabrina in the last chapter? KILLED ME. If Michael Buckley doesn't fix it, I'm hunting him down and castrating him. YA HEAR ME, BUCKLEY!

At least MY epilogue can be satisfying.

…T_T IT'S THE EPILOGUE!

_Chapter Ten_

_Epilogue_

As the light faded, Sabrina and Puck came into view. They were both lying flat on their backs, and Sabrina was unconscious. Puck sat up, blinking dazedly. He looked over and saw Sabrina, bruised, exhausted, and unconscious.

"Did it work?" Daphne asked.

Puck rushed over to Sabrina's side, kneeling next to her. "Sabrina? Sabrina, love, wake up. Please." Puck put his hands on her arms, propping her up. He slid one arm behind her head, cradling her in his arms.

Slowly, Sabrina opened her eyes. She immediately tried to throw a punch at Puck, who caught her hand, laughing.

Jake grinned. "It worked."

The Grimms' arrived back at their house and assembled in the kitchen. Looking around at her family, Sabrina felt an appreciation she had never had before. Her family had always been there for her. Always. Daphne had been there through all the pain of losing their parents, Granny and Mr. Canis had been there to save them from the orphanage, Jake had always had a laugh, a spell, or that daredevil smile to get her through whatever she was going through, and her parents had been there to love and protect them. And…Puck. Puck, who had been there through thick and thin. Puck, who even when he was furious always saved her. Puck, who played so many horrible tricks but always came through in the end.

_But is he still_ my _Puck?_ Sabrina wondered.

As the rest of her family milled about the kitchen, chatting happily, Sabrina walked over to Puck.

"Um. Hi. Can we maybe um go for a uh walk?" Sabrina said, blushing. She wasn't sure if she and Puck were still _together_ or whatever. After what had happened…all the things they had both said…was he willing to forgive her?

Puck looked very vulnerable as he nodded and followed Sabrina out of the house. They were halfway down the driveway when Puck stopped.

"Sabrina, look," he started, but she interrupted.

"Puck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok," he said.

"Maybe we should rethink our relationship. Take some time apart. If the spell could affect us that much…"

Puck looked panicked. "NO! No thinking. No time. I love you, Sabrina Grimm, and no stupid spell is going to change that."

Sabrina smiled. "I love you, too, stinkpot."

Puck smiled in response. "Good." And then he kissed her.

A moment later, Sabrina pushed him away a bit. "Puck. Seriously. We need to talk this out, think about it."

"NO!" Puck exclaimed. "You aren't allowed to think anymore, understand? There's nothing TO think about. So stop trying to think and kiss me, dammit!"

And smiling like she hadn't in months, Sabrina did as she was told. And somewhere in the distance, there was a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Daphne, but just then, Sabrina was too happy to care.

**A/N** T-T I'm so sad it's over. I just wanted to thank all of my readers, but especially those who reviewed. You have no idea how much it meant to me. Every time I got a review, I would be so happy. It's nice to be appreciated. A special thanks to **Lara D**, whose reviews were always very long, upbeat, and random.

But seriously. THANK YOU! I've always been very insecure about my writing, but this trilogy has given me a confidence in my writing I never had before. Thank you. If any of you would like a oneshot or a story, whether or not you've reviewed before this, tell me! I will write you something!

Again, thank you. Wow, this is depressing me. I'm actually crying. I guess I didn't realize how much this story, and you guys, meant to me until it was time to end it…*sigh*

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Forever and always,

ILoveGeorgeCooper


	11. Chapter 11, The Wizard's Story

**A/N** As someone pointed out, I never explained why the wizard wanted to put a spell on Sabrina and Puck. So before I start my next story, I'm going to write a oneshot explaining it.

_The Wizard's Story_

_A short tale of why he cast a spell on Sabrina and Puck_

_

* * *

_

Muttering words in the Old Language, I thought of all that had happened to him. My brother. Darren. He had wanted something he couldn't have, and this time, he had died for it.

And I wanted revenge.

Years ago, I had left my home in the other dimension. I had hated it there—I knew there was a place where sorcerers weren't persecuted, and where I was wasn't it. So I walked through the portal and came _here_. To this place.

And then my little brother came through and found me. I had been elated to see him—after all, he was my favorite sibling. I had almost taken him with me when I first left, but he hadn't wanted to leave. And now here he was, with me!

He told me about this girl, this Sabrina Grimm, and how he felt about her. Darren told me about Sabrina's lover, Puck, and how undeserving this boy was. And I vowed to help.

Only that Puck, that idiot miscreant, had _killed_ my brother. And I was going to make him, and that bitch, Sabrina, pay.

I shoved my spell of hatred into the biggest, blackest, _coldest_ crystal I had, and in my seeing ball, I saw as it took effect.


End file.
